Nemesis
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: The Flash is set a challenge...


**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I tried, but Barry and Len were determined to keep the smut private *sigh*. I hope you enjoy regardless!**

"How well do you know your nemesis Flash?" a voice asked from far above Barry's head.

Lights suddenly burst to life, and Barry found himself faced with five Captain Colds, and could see that the speaker was in a rather dramatic costume – with cape – on a platform a story above him and his companions.

"Guess the correct Captain Cold, and you both are free, guess wrong and _you_ will stay with me forever."

Barry regarded the man intently from behind his cowl, gauging his sincerity. "Deal," he stated.

The man gestured for Barry to go ahead.

"Any method of my choosing?" he clarified.

"Of course."

Barry strode to the Len on the very left…and kissed him. Len one stilled.

After a moment, Barry withdrew and strode to Len two. He kissed him, and Len Two kissed back.

Len Three opened his mouth for Barry.

Len Four not only opened his mouth, but he put more body language into it.

Barry strode to the last Len. When they were only a pace apart, Len gripped his hips possessively, and used that grip to press Barry against him while he plundered the Scarlet Speedster's mouth. He lifted his head only after Barry had moaned.

Barry pressed his lips together. "That's my Len," he stated.

The dramatist made a growl of displeasure, but five portals appeared, before he swept from the room.

"His name is Barry Allen, if you want to find your own to play with," Len drawled.

"Just make he's single, please, before you seduce him," Barry added. "If he's anything like me, he'll be riddled with guilt otherwise."

The four Len doppelgangers nodded and strode into their portals, Len and Barry using theirs a second later.

"Want a lift?" Barry offered.

"Sure, take me home Scarlet," Len drawled.

The moment they arrived in Len's bedroom, Barry found himself pulled against Len once more, his mouth plundered even more thoroughly.

Barry gazed at Len with desire-filled eyes. "You know I didn't want any of them, right?" he panted. He leant close, until he could whisper in Len's ear, "I knew it was you, even before I saw how pissed you were at the consequences." He pulled back with a smile. "I just didn't want him to call foul if I just pointed you out, and I couldn't ask them questions, since I wasn't sure how much of their lives would correspond with yours." He lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I figured it was my best bet. And _come on_, they were too submissive for my taste. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say no to topping now and again, but you may have noticed, I prefer you to dominate me," he stated, shivering at the thought.

"I noticed," Len drawled, smirking at Barry's shiver. "No regrets on bringing _me_ home?"

"_None_," Barry stated fiercely, cradling Len's face in his hands. "_You_ are the one I _want_, Len. No one else. Do I need to prove that to you? I thought I had," he added in a small voice.

"Oh Scarlet," Len breathed, expression softening as he bracketed Barry's hands with his own. "My possessiveness is just…rearing its head."

"I can understand that," Barry stated. "I'd be feeling pretty possessive myself if I saw you kiss four other Barrys," he murmured, shuddering at the thought. "But Len, _you_ are the only one who gets to _touch_ _me_," he declared.

"That helps," Len drawled, slipping a leg between Barry's, running his thigh over the Speedster's crotch. "Figures you'd be horny."

"Only from your touch," he stated firmly. "Okay, I got a bit of a thrill from your doppelgangers watching me too," he added sheepishly. "But I wouldn't have wanted them to watch anything more than a hot make-out session," he declared.

"Good," Len murmured possessively as he closed the distance between them for a hot kiss. "What do you say…" he murmured temptingly as he pulled away by a few inches. "That I re-claim _every_ inch of you?"

Barry shivered with a hint of a vibrate. "Don't you have plans?" he asked breathily.

"Not anymore."

"_Please_," he whimpered, turning need-filled eyes on his thief, shivering at the thought of the long night they would have ahead of them. His Len was nothing if not _thorough_.


End file.
